This invention is in the field of receivers in the infra-red and optical frequencies, and particularly those receivers involving high resolution imagery.
Such receivers are generally utilized in detecting objects in space above the turbulent boundary layer near the surface of the earth.
In conventional imaging techniques, the angular resolution capability at infra-red and optical wavelengths is limited by atmospheric turbulence to angles approximately in excess of two arc seconds irrespective of the size of the imaging optics.
Prior art systems consist in part of conventional infra-red and optical imaging networks wherein an image is formed by means of a single refracting or reflecting lens system. These systems suffer the disadvantage that they are significantly affected by atmospheric turbulence.
Other prior art systems also suffer from limited detection capabilities due to use of passive radiation from the object sought to be detected. These systems give rise to ambiguities in the images because such systems do not preserve phase information relative the received signals.